


How did it end up like this?

by WaffleFishes



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, idk what i am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleFishes/pseuds/WaffleFishes
Summary: Please note that this happens post-episode 9 but also covers the teen years of Cherry, Joe, and Adam.Cherry has had a crush on the teen in the hood known as Adam for quite a while now. Joe's been in love with his best friend for all his life. Adam just wants to find his Eve and doesn't care who gets in his way.Even if it's Cherry.(Basically the love triangle between Cherry, Joe, and Adam in their teen and adult years)
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	How did it end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic! I made this for a friend because episode nine was quite a slap to the face. I love Joe/Cherry and there will most definitely be that relationship in the future chapters. I have never really used AO3 before other than to read sometimes and I have not written anything in a while so if you have any critiques and/or advice, feel free to share. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! <3

Kaoru, Kojiro, and the hooded teen known as Adam rounded the corner on their skateboards. Having being chased for trespassing on private property to skate, they finally escaped the flashing of red and blue. The three skated into the night, feeling freedom and the wind in their hair. 

Following Adam's lead, the other teens slid down the rails of a stairway leading under a bridge where they stop to rest. Kaoru put his long pink hair off to the side and rested against some railing while the green-haired Kojiro stood a little farther behind the two of them. He was pretty shy for a big guy. Adam leans against the wall and takes off his hid, fixing his hair in the process. Kaoru and Kojiro are paralyzed in shock, they had never seen the mans face. 

“Adam, your hood-“ Kaoru started to say but was interrupted by Adam.

“Don’t worry, I trust you guys,” the man under the hood said. The two teens looked at the man in front of him. His dark blue hair was unkept but it fit his face well. His eyes were red which was a little off putting to most but it didnt seem like Kaoru or Kojiro minded. He looked into the man he knew as Cherry or Kaoru, he could tell he had some sort of effect on him. He had for a while now.

The pink-haired teen’s eyes widened as he got a good look at Adam's face, his jaw was practically to the floor and his eyes sparkled in curiosity and infatuation. Kaoru had no doubt about his feelings toward Adam but seeing his face made those feelings even more intense.

Kojiro watched as his best friend was clearly very into the blue-haired boy standing in front of him. He couldn’t lie, he was very attractive but definitely not his type. Seeing Kaoru crushing so hard on Adam always made Kojiro’s heart ache. He didn’t want to be jealous but he couldn’t help himself. Why Adam? Why not him? He’d always been there for Kaoru but he couldn’t see that Kojiro loved him just as much as he loved Adam.

Kojiro didn’t want to leave Kaoru alone with Adam, he always tried to be with the two because he didn’t fully trust the hooded teen. Before it was just because he never showed them his face but now it was because of his jealousy. He knew he was being almost possessive. He needed to let go. If he didn't let go, he could hurt Kaoru.

“I’m going to head out for the night! My mother’s going to kick my ass for being home late again,” the green-haired teen said to the two, neither of them knowing it was a lie. Kaoru gave him a short wave and Adam didn’t seem to care all that much about him leaving. Maybe leaving them alone would make Kaoru happy. That’s all Kojiro ever wanted, even if it broke his heart in the end.

When Adam felt for sure that Kojiro left, he smirked. He motioned to the teen next to him to follow. He climbed to the top of the bridge, which wasn't really high but it was private, especially at night. Adam sat down a the ledge, dangling his feet over the water far below. He pat the spot next to him and Kaoru quickly took the chance and sat very closely to him, their shoulders almost touching. He was too eager, Adam was very much aware. The two watched the stairs as they were shoulder to shoulder. 

Kaoru was blushing, blushing so hard that even his ears were red. He didn’t expect to be this close to him. Never in his wildest dreams would he think they would be this close. He was almost too nervous to move, he didn’t want to ruin this moment between them. But then again, why did Adam bring him up there?

“Cherry...” Adam said. Kaoru liked the nickname that he had given him. He even started going by that while he skateboarded. He looked to the man at his side, not realizing how dangerously close their faces were.

“Y-yes?” Kaoru managed to stutter out, he could feel Adam's breath against his cheek.

“Do you know how obvious it is that you want to kiss me?”

Kaoru’s amber eyes widened in shock and his breath hitched. He could feel his heartbeat like it was in his skull. He didn’t know how to respond to him. He couldn’t respond to him. He opened his mouth but no words could come out.

The wind blew Kaoru’s hair out his face so both of his eyes were visible to Adam. The way his pierced lip quivered as he stared into Adam's deep crimson eyes made him seem even more beautiful.

Kaoru felt a hand gently play with his long hair. Realizing it was Adam's hand he blushed even more than before. Was this finally happening? His heart was about to jump out of his chest. It seemed too good to be true. This all was happening so fast but he didn't want it to stop.

There were no cars to make a sound or people walking around that could see them, it was too late for that. No one would be up at this hour. It was only the two teens and the tension between them. 

“You’re beautiful, you know," Adam said as he continued to gently play with the strands of pink, long hair. 

Adam leaned in a little closer and their lips brush together. Kaoru gasped at the sudden touch but soon leaned into him. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed him, if he waited any longer he thought his heart would burst. 

Kaoru felt Adam smile against his lips as he started to kiss him. The butterflies in his stomach disappeared once Adam returned his kiss and pulled his head a bit closer to deepen it. It was so soft and gentle, it was the best feeling Kaoru had ever had. 

Kaoru put a hand to Adam's cheek and continued kissing him until they both ran out of breath. They leaned their foreheads against each other, panting slightly. Kaoru had never kissed anyone before but now that is all he ever wants to do. He could kiss Adam over and over again for all eternity.

“I love you,” Kaoru whispered under his breath. He almost covered his mouth when he said that. His heart stopped. What was he saying? It was way too soon for him to be saying that. He didn't want to scare Adam away after only kissing him once! So many thoughts rushed into head as he started to panic, hoping Adam didn’t hear him.

Adam pulled his head away from Kaoru’s but didn’t show any sign of hearing anything. All he did was give Kaoru a soft and genuine laugh. 

“I enjoyed tonight, my cherry blossom.”

Kaoru relaxed, the relief and hearing his favorite nickname out of Adam’s mouth. He has been even started going by Cherry when he skated. He rested his head against the blue-haired boy's shoulder and Adam, in return, grabbed his hand and held it. He rubbed Kaoru’s palm and listened to the crickets chirp as they both sat in a comfortable silence. 

The two spend most of the night in this position, watching the stars and holding each other. Kaoru was in complete bliss, it was the happiest night of this life. When they both had to part ways his heart sank, but he knew that Adam would be waiting to see him the next day. He couldn't stop smiling during his walk home. 

***

As Adam called a driver to pick him up near the bridge and he sighed to himself. He really did enjoy tonight. He touched his lips remembering Kaoru’s lips against his. His hair was so soft, he wanted to touch it again. He wanted to touch his cherry blossom again. Didn't he? He couldn't quite grasp his feelings at the moment. He liked the kiss but there was something that just wasn't right to him.

The car rolled up sooner than Adam would have thought. Tadashi, his butler, got out of the car and opened the door to the back seat for him. It took quite a while for an actual conversation to start. The relationship between the two were more complicated than it should be. They have known each other since they were six after all. Adam did not seem to care about what the butler thought or said to him, as long as he did his job like a good pet. 

“Master Ainosuke, did your night go well?” Tadashi asked from the drivers seat, breaking the silence. 

Adam flinched hearing his real name. He quickly thought over how the night went. 

“It was quite nice, actually.” He said pleased with himself but saying those words almost felt like a lie. 

“Did you find your Eve?” 

The car ride went more silent than it did before, Adam looked out the car window imagining the kiss between him and Kaoru again and again. He put the idea of Kaoru of being his Eve in his head. His Eve would be his everything. They would be meant to be. His lover for all eternity. Adam felt like finding his Eve was almost his destiny. Every time he looked for his Eve, he would end up injuring someone. Not that he cared, if they get hurt they simply can't be his Eve. He can't let anyone ruin his search, he does not care who he hurts in the process.

Adam tapped the leather seats while he tried to come up with an answer. He hummed and thought about the kiss and the words he pretended not to hear. He thought of the other skaters and how no one has come close to being his Eve until now. He folded his hands on his lap and glanced in the rear-view mirror to meet with Tadashi's gaze that he has felt for the entire car ride. 

“No. I don’t think I did.”


End file.
